


Take Me

by MissIzzy



Category: Master and Commander - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-29
Updated: 2004-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem.  Stephen's plea to Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me

Take me   
To your seas   
Walk on your water   
And carry me over it   
So that it may   
Wash me clean   
Of all my sins  
Smile at me   
And let that wash me also   
Of all my grief

My hands are caked With dry blood   
Yours could never be stained for very long

Join your fiddle   
To my cello   
And allow me   
For a moment   
To fly as you do   
Every moment

Only you   
Can make me free


End file.
